The Yuri Factor
by shanejayell
Summary: Natsuru has attracted girls for years... but what about the one she really wants?
1. Natsuru's Romance

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Family Complex, they all belong to Mikiyo Ysuda and her various publishers. I'm just borrowing the characters for a bit, so please don't sue me. This will also be a yuri fic, so if you don't like that sort of thing I'd suggest skipping it.

Introduction: the Sakamoto family was in many ways a fairly typical Japanese family, with a mother and father, two sons and two daughters. There was only one slight problem: they were all unreasonably attractive in different ways. The eldest brother found himself yaoi-bait, the big sister yuri-catnip. The younger brother remained unaware of his good looks, and his little sister was nearly mute, her cuteness leading to her being waited on hand and foot. Even the parents were surprisingly lovely, their mom looking like a high school-er in her 40's, while their dad bore more than a slight resemblance to a lovely WOMAN. To his annoyance. But time passes and things change... or do they?

The Yuri Factor!

Natsuru Sakamoto smiled calmly as the boyish young redhead strode through the crowd after classes, charming everyone with her smile. The young woman was tall, good looking and boyish, something that swiftly led to her forming her own little harem of girl admirers. Despite it being a co-ed school, she still spent most of her time talking to the girls.

Her closest friend and often assumed girlfriend, Shouko Kujou was, frankly, less than pleased with the situation, both because she wanted normal dates, and she wanted Natsuru's attention focused elsewhere. . "Damn you, Sakamoto," the black haired young woman shook her head wryly as she remarked, "you are such a tease. Those poor girls...."

"It's not my fault I'm popular," Natsuru smiled smugly as the two of them fell into step, walking from school together. When they were younger they had only met at their girl's school, but now they walked together to their university dorms, and like today often hand in hand.

Shouko could practically feel the jealous glares of women who wanted Natsuru hitting her back, and shivered slightly. Being Natsuru's friend was such a pain in the ass, sometimes she didn't know why she put up with her. "Popular is one word for it," she growled, yanking her hand out of Natsuru's..

"Please, Shouko!" Natsuru mock pleaded as she suddenly hugged the startled girl tightly, "Don't be cross with me!"

"Ah!" Shouko gasped as she felt the other woman's firm breasts press up against her arm, her heart racing for a moment as she met her eyes. "Natsuru!" she said weakly, pushing her back. 'God,' she thought, 'one look in those big, tearful eyes and I'm putty!'

Natsuru grinned impishly and said, "I knew you weren't really mad."

"Natsuru," Shouko hit her on the shoulder, but gently. It really was hard to stay angry at the other woman, she could be so sweet and charming. Of course it was similar displays of affection from Natsuru that had convinced most of their classmates they were lovers, which made Shouko's life even more difficult.

No matter what it looked like, Shouko considered herself completely straight. Yes, her heart raced when Natsuru hugged her, but she just blamed that on the other woman's boyish good looks. It didn't help that they were friends from elementary school, and that Shouko knew her better than anyone else, except maybe her family.

"You're frowning," Natsuru smiled at her with a little worry in it as she seriously asked, "are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Shouko smiled back convincingly, taking her hand once more. She gave the other girl a aggravated look, "And would you please stop scaring the guys away from me!?" 

This time Natsuru flashed a cocky grin as she answered, "Oh come on, it's just a little teasing. If they can't stand up to that they have no right to date you."

"That really isn't your call to make," Shouko answered, rolling her eyes.

Natsuru gave her a surprisingly serious look as they reached the dorms, putting her hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "I'm not letting someone unworthy of you date you," she said simply, looking down into her eyes intently.

"Uh...," Shouko was a bit surprised, having become used to her friend's joking manner and not being sure how to take this.

Then suddenly the serious moment was gone as Natsuru smiled down at her again. "Anyway," she said cheerfully as they headed inside, "catch you at dinner, okay?"

"Sure," Shouko agreed as she watched her go.

The dorm was busy as usual, but Shouko was relieved that her roommate was out once again. She liked Arisu, no question, but she was faintly stunned at how many nights the girl went out dressed to kill. And she kept her grades up, too! Either most of those nights out were actually study sessions, or the girl was really brilliant.

Flopping down on the bed Shouko got her phone out, debating what she could do. As close as she and Natsuru were she had rarely seen that serious sort of look on her face, she was usually the life of the party. In fact the last time she had seen that serious look on her face was back when she and Natsuru had first become friends!

Deciding she needed expert help Shouko dialed, sitting against her pillows. She smiled when it was picked up, "Hi, Akira. How's school?"

Akira Sakamoto was perhaps the most normal of the family, though that wasn't saying much. While not inheriting bishonen good looks he was cute, not to mention a brain, but had suffered from a inferiority complex for awhile because of his over-achieving family. He had called her at one point for suggestions of a birthday gift for Natsuru, and they had stayed in touch after that. Akira made a good sounding board for what Shouko thought of as 'Sakamoto family oddness' and he liked talking to someone relatively normal to talk to.

"There was something I wanted to ask you about," Shouko admitted after they caught each other up on their lives. .

"What's up?" Akira asked casually.

"Natsuru and I were talking about her chasing off the boys around me," Shouko admitted, swiftly sketching in the talk and noting how serious the other woman had gotten. "What do you think?" she asked him.

After a moment Akira admitted, "I think I understand what's going on, but I'm not sure I should be talking to you about it."

"Akira," Shouko said with a sigh, "you know I don't want to hurt Natsuru, and I won't take advantage of anything you say."

He sighed softly, and Shouko could nearly imagine the conflicted look on his face. "I want to ask you a question," he said seriously. He took a breath and asked, "How many of the girls she flirts with is Natsuru actually dating?"

"None," Shouko admitted promptly as she wondered where he was going with this, "she's made a few female friends who actually don't want to rip her clothes off, but she doesn't date."

"Boys?" Akira asked, apparently just to be sure.

"Definitely none," Shouko laughed. "It's like she gives off a field that repels men and attracts proto-lesbians," she said.

Akira sounded satisfied as he asked, "Okay, now what do you think that means?"

Shouko thought about her own answers a moment, wondering what he might be driving at, then her eyes widened slightly. "You think she might be in love with me?" she asked weakly.

"You said it, I didn't," Akira answered, "but yeah, I think so." He paused before he added, "When she visits home from school, the first thing she talks about is what you two did, then school, then what her other friends did."

"I never realized," Shouko admitted, feeling... very, very stupid right then. She found herself looking back at moments where Natsuru had held her or joked that they were lovers, and wondered how many times she might have been serious.

"She may not have wanted you to figure it out," Akira noted and added, "You have said repeatedly that you're straight."

"Yeah," Shouko admitted quietly.

Akira said quietly, "I guess the next question is, how do you feel about her?"

They talked awhile longer, Shouko not specifically answering that question, then she let him go as she sat back on her bed. She could avoid answering the question to Akira, but that didn't mean she wasn't troubled by it. She thought of all the times Natsuru held her, hugged her or just smiled at her, and she felt that... warm feeling rise up in her again.

"Do I... love her?" Shouko murmured to herself, wonderingly.

Taking a look at the clock Shouko realized it was nearly dinner. Jumping off the bed she swiftly changed out of her school clothes into a blouse, then on impulse pulled out a nice, sexy skirt. Finally she added a necklace and small earrings, going for something subtle.

Looking into the mirror Shouko smiled, "Let's see how Natsuru reacts to this."

The dorm provided room and board, though the food was only mid-range. Still, for 'starving' students it was nice having two meals covered, and the dining hall was usually packed. As Shouko entered she could the gasps at her much more stylish clothes than they normally wore, and hid a smile as she walked to the table they normally used. With Arisu out there were only three other girls there, and they stopped talking as soon as Shouko came into view.

Natsuru looked up to see what was going on, and her eyes went wide in surprise. A blush colored her cheeks as she stared, mouth slightly open. She looked her boyish best in a man's buttoned shirt, the slacks she wore crisply ironed. Shaking herself she swiftly got up and held out a seat, "Shouko, you look lovely."

Natsuru's voice cracked a bit, and Shouko hid a smile as the other girl sat across from her, noting with pleasure Natsuru had gotten her usual. "Thank you," she smiled back then dropped into a purr, "and you look very handsome tonight."

"Thanks," Natsuru blushed, clearly not sure how to handle the suddenly sultry Shouko.

'You ain't seen nothing yet,' Shouko fought back a smile. As they chatted she slipped one foot free of it's shoe, then ran it gently up Natsuru's leg.

"Eep," Natsuru made a odd peeping sound, then looked at Shouko in stunned shock.

"Are you all right?: Shouko asked innocently, running her foot along Natsuru's leg and giving her a slight wink.

"I'm... fine," Natsuru managed, eating her dinner with as much composure as she could manage while Shouko teased her relentlessly with her toes.

Shouko was almost disappointed when dinner was over, slipping her foot back into her shoe as Natsuru asked if she could talk to her a moment. "Sure," Shouko agreed as they took their trays and plates up to be cleaned, then headed out onto the ground floor balconies.

"What's gotten into you tonight?" Natsuru asked, blushing.

Shouko felt herself smirking as she answered, "Just returning some of that teasing, Natsuru."

Natsuru looked sheepish, "Oh."

Shouko stepped forward, reaching up to adjust Natsuru's collar, then looking her in the eye. "When were you going to tell me you loved me?" she asked softly.

Natsuru looked away, shyer than normal as she asked, "How did you figure it out?"

Deciding not to mention Akira Shouko said, "There's only so many times you can say you won't give me up before I get it."

"Oh,"Natsuru said quietly. She looked down at Shouko as she said, "Yes, I love you. I didn't say anything because... well, I thought you were straight."

"Me, too," Shouko admitted, reaching up to put her arms around Natsuru's neck. She smiled, "I thought wrong." Then, she gently kissed her.

Natsuru stiffened in shock a moment, then she wrapped her arms around Shouko and kissed her back, ignoring the shocked whispers in the dining hall. Only releasing her once they both started running out of air, Natsuru murmured, "You didn't say if you loved me."

"Idiot," Shouko sighed as she rested her head on Natsuru's shoulder, "I think I've loved you since we were in sixth grade together."

"Took you long enough," Natsuru teased.

"Don't start," Shouko laughed, glad some things wouldn't change.

End

Notes: It's canon in Family Complex that Natsuru draws girls in as a harem and she tends to scare away guys going after her friend Shouko. Other than that, it's all my imagination. ^_^ It's a fun series and if you want to read Family Complex it's been released in English by Digital Manga Publishing.


	2. Fuyuki's Side

Family Complex: Fuyuki's Side

Fuyuki Sakamoto had been quiet, when she was younger. It was a understandable quality for a adorable young girl, the littlest in her family who had been waited on by her elder siblings and her parents, but it had also caused her problems. She often found herself lost in thought as she interacted with others, classmates thinking she was haughty when in fact she was just overly thoughtful.

Several incidents in school, along with a conversation with her family, inspired Fuyuki to change her ways. She rather shocked her classmates with a bold speech the next day, laying out her intention to be more forceful with others, but in the end it all turned out all right.

However, her new attitude wasn't without it's own problems...

Fuyuki smiled as the teen walked to school in her uniform, the skirt swishing around her legs. Several months ago she had gotten her long hair trimmed back, with a curly bang falling into her eyes with was much more comfortable. Along with that she took to wearing t-shirt and pants rather than the typical skirts, having decided that was easier to wear too.

"Oh, Fuyuki," Satomi sighed, the blond haired teen looking at the handsome young woman dreamilly. She was SO much cooler than the boys in their class, she decided, with her sweet nature and boyish good looks. She'd ask Fuyuki out herself, if she was certain she went that way.

"You're a fan too?" Yukari asked the other girl curiously as they walked along, her own long red hair tied back.

Satomi nodded firmly, "She's so handsome."

"They call the family the 'beautiful Sakamotos' you know," Yukari told her, "I met the big sister once, Natsuru, if Fuyuki turns out like her..." Yukari trailed off, sighing dreamily.

"Yeah," Satomi agreed.

Dropping her voice Yukari said quietly, "Fuyuki's actually developing a fan club like her's with the younger girls." She grinned slyly, "They're even selling photos of her."

"Really?" Satomi asked, her eyes widening. A slight blush colored her cheeks as she asked, "How much are they?"

Yukari chuckled as she promised to take her to meet the sellers. "You're lucky to be in the same class as her," she added with a sigh.

"It's too bad she's so nice," Satomi sighed, "everyone likes spending time with her."

The problem lingered in Satomi's mind as they attended class later, the teacher taking roll call. The problem with Fuyuki was that she was nice to everyone evenly, and it was almost impossible to get time with her alone. Even worse Satomi suspected that almost everyone of her fellow girls had a crush on Fuyuki, and all of them were probably plotting something.

As they listened to the math teacher lecture Satomi noticed Fuyuki frowning and moved closer to her. Quietly she explained the formula more clearly then shyly asked, "Does that help?"

Fuyuki smiled up at her through her bangs, "Yes, it does." Warmly she added, "Thanks! You;'re so nice, Satomi. That's what I like about you."

Fuyuki put her hand on Satomi's shoulder a moment, and the other girl thought she was going to faint it felt so good. As Fuyuki returned to her work Satomi sighed dreamily, "Oooh, she's SO cool..."

Class dragged on after that, then as the teacher left Fuyuki sat back with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Satomi asked politely.

Fuyuki grimaced cutely. "I dunno, maybe it's just how the teacher drones on but I'm not getting this," she admitted.

Satomi nodded, "He is kinda boring." She felt a surge of excitement as a idea occurred to her, "You know, I could help you with this."

"Really?" Fuyuki looked at her in surprise.

"Really," Satomi nodded eagerly, "it'd be no trouble. Do you want to come over to my place and review it, or...?"

"Why not come over to my home?" Fuyuki warmly offered, "I can at least pay you with a snack, or something."

"I'd like that," Satomi smiled warmly even as she inwardly squeed with joy.

After class the two girl's walked together, enjoying the sun and a light breeze. "Ah, it's nice to be outside," Fuyuki sighed happily, her short hair stirred by the breeze.

"Yes, it is," Satomi agreed, watching Fuyuki a moment then looking away. They chatted about various things as they walked, but to be honest she found it had to keep tack. The other girl looked so handsome it was quite distracting...

"What a nice house," Satomi found herself noting as they reached Fuyuki's home.

"My dad's an architect," Fuyuki explained as they went in, "that's why it's so large." They took off their shoes as she called, "I'm home! And I brought a friend."

The young lady who appreared next HAD to be a classmate... didn't she? "Hello, make yourself at home," she beamed sweetly.

"Ah, hello," Satomi nodded politely.

She smiled at Fuyuki, "I'll bring up some cold drinks to your room, all right?"

"Thank you," Fuyuki said to her, then addressed Satomi, "My room's upstairs, let's go."

"Uhm," Satomi murmured as they went up to the bedroom, "is that your sister?"

"No, uhm," Fuyuki hesitated, then the other girl came in with the drink tray.

"I'm her mother," the teenaged looking woman grinned, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Wha...?" Satomi blinked, "but I totally thought you were younger! I mean...!"

"Oh, don't tease," Mrs. Sakamoto laughed, trotting out.

Satomi looked after her a moment, then gazed at Fuyuki. "You know, I really didn't believe the rumors I heard about your family...," she admitted.

"Believe them," Fuyuki laughed. "I think my brother Akira is the only normal one of us," she admitted wryly.

"You're not abnormal," Satomi told her gently, suddenly struck by how hard it might be for her classmate at times.

"Thanks," Fuyuki smiled back.

Fuyuki and Satomi reviewed the math homework, both deciding it was best to get the hard stuff done first. Satomi was pleased with how sharp Fuyuki was, both quickly deciding it was the teacher's droning voice that bad been the problem. They finished the assignment in half a hour, sipping at the drinks all the while.

"Hey, Fuyuki?" the most handsome young man (?) ever asked, sticking his head through the door. He noticed Satomi and smiled apologetically, "Sorry, didn't realize you had company."

"Satomi, meet my sister Natsuru," Fuyuki smiled wryly.

"Sister?" Satomi blinked.

"I get that a lot," Natsuru snickered softly. She looked at Fuyuki, "I'm heading down to the station, did you want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Fuyuki answered, smiling. As her sister left she gave Satomi a patient look. "Don't mind them," she murmured, "I'm the youngest and they all think I need to be taken care of."

Satomi looked at her thoughtfully, "And you're tired of it?"

Fuyuki looked at her in surprise then nodded firmly. "Yes," she agreed, "that's it, exactly." She reached out and took Satomi's hand, "I hadn't seen it like that!"

Satomi went beet red. "Uhm, I...," she stammered.

Fuyuki looked at her then smiled slightly. "Sorry," she let her go as she said gently, "I got a bit over excited there."

'You could have held on forever,' Satomi thought, her heart pounding in her chest. "Glad I could help," she managed to get out weakly.

Fuyuki grinned as she offered, "Maybe I can pay you back later."

Satomi's mind instantly went to a naughty place and she blushed furiously. "Right," she answered weakly.

From the look on Fuyuki's face she could clearly guess where Satomi's mind had gone, and was rather enjoying this. "I think I'm going to like getting to know you better," she said mysteriously.

To be continued...?

Notes: I really wanted to get them somewhere romantic, but I couldn't really do it in one chapter. Based in part on Princess Princess #2, which had a appearance of the Sakamotos too.


End file.
